Beautiful colors
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: Él era débil ante las cosas -y personas- lindas. Él era débil ante el color azul cielo. Pero ahora, él era débil en guardar a Juvia en aquel pedestal desde que Meredy, les regaló aquella cálida sonrisa.


Ok, necesito calmarle.. NOOOOO! ULTEAR BAE NO ESTÁ MUERTA, JELLAL AL FIN DA LA CARA Y PRECIOSA MEREDY WHAT THE HELL ARE U DOIN' WITH POOR LYON!? X'DD Dije que escribiría algo de Crime S. pero no pude, y en su lugar me metí en la cabeza de Lyon porque vamos, este chico tiene un lugar especial en mi corazón (poor babe, let him breath).

Así que aquí vamos, a leer otra cosa rara que se mete a la cabeza de Usagi cuando piensa de más en las acciones de estos lindos personajes.

¡Disfrutenlo!

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **B** eautiful **C** olors_

Lyon podía ser muchas cosas. Un mago fuerte, estudiante modelo, gran amigo, y el despertar de canas verdes de su buen amigo Gray. Sí, Lyon era muchas cosas más que solo un mago de magia de hielo. Pero sobre todo, Lyon era un amante de las cosas –y personas– lindas y adorables.

Y eso, él mismo lo había descubierto cuando fue a Fairy Tail hace un año atrás al escuchar como ciertos magos ya estaban de regreso. No lo había visto venir, ya que ni cuando conoció a la prima de Sherry su sentido de amante de lo adorable se había activado. No, aquel sentido se había activado cuando sus ojos, se posaron sobre el rostro sonrojado de Juvia Loxar.

Tras aquello, nada fue igual. Juvia, era la definición de lindura para Lyon. Nadie podía igualarla, nadie podía llegarle ni a los talones. Lyon, se había encargado de ponerla en un pedestal, en uno muy alto y ridículo. Incluso cuando vio a Juvia posando en aquella revista mensual no lo pensó ni dos veces y pidió todas las copias en aquella tienda que las tenía (aunque luego Chelia se había encargado de quemarlas).

Claro, se había rendido, pero eso no quiere decir que ella no tenía un lugar especial en su corazón, porque a pesar de todo, quería creer que para Juvia él era un amigo, y eso estaba bien. Era perfecto.

Porque para Lyon, Juvia era la definición de lindura. Y nadie, la iba a bajar de ese trono que bien se merecía.

Y cuando la volvió a ver, _oh santo mago. Oh Mavis._

Lyon podía jurar que se había puesto más linda que antes. Si Juvia antes lo había sido, ahora lo era mucho más. Malditas ganas que tenía ahora de golpear a Gray, pero no podía. Tal y como dijo en el castillo de mercurio él no se iba a interponer más (aunque eso no quiere decir que si una vez veía a Juvia llorar, no le daría a su buena paliza hasta dejarlo en coma).

No sabía si era porque su cabello estaba ahora más largo, o porque su blusa tenía un lindo moño. Había algo más en Juvia en estos momentos, que hacían que Lyon no pudiese dejar de verla –aun si estaban luchando contra aquellos soldados-.

Pero entonces, la distracción ocurrió.

— ¡Juvia, detrás de ti!

Gritó Gray, y Lyon sintió su corazón encogerse al ver como Juvia había dejado su espalda desprotegida y por ende, iba a ser atacada. Lo notó, el pánico en el rostro de Juvia quien sabía, no iba a tener tiempo de defenderse.

Pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos magos de hielo pudiera reaccionar, alguien más había ido al auxilio de Juvia.

Y de nueva cuenta, Lyon tuvo activado su sensor de lindura. Nuevamente este se había activado, pero Juvia Loxar, no había sido la causante.

—¡Meredy!

Y su nombre en la voz de Juvia había sonado tan lindo que no pudo evitar volverla a mirar. Con aquel cabello largo rosa bebé y ojos verdes. Ambos eran una combinación perfecta.

Pero, lo que había dejado a Lyon sin aliento, había sido la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

 _¡E-Es a-adorable!_ Pensó, aunque más bien gritó en su mente.

Estaba en problemas, claro que lo estaba. Lyon había subido a Juvia en un pedestal del cual él creía, sería imposible de bajar, pero ahora, mirando a aquella chica caminando hacia donde la maga de agua, comienza a dudar con cierta culpa. Ya que no era justo como ella, con esa pequeña sonrisa, haya logrado hacerlo dudar del lugar que Juvia merecía en su corazón. No era justo. El rosa no era más poderoso que el azul. Las sonrisas del rosa no eran más poderosos que los sonrojos del azul. Juvia era su reina, no Meredy.

— ¡Juvia!

— ¡Meredy!

Pero entonces, el azul cielo y rosa bebé se sonrieron.

 _Oh mago santo_.

Pensó mirando, como ambas magas se abrazaban creando en el corazón de Lyon, el cuadro más perfecto ante sus ojos.

 _¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?_

.

* * *

 **# U** sagi- **c** han.


End file.
